the big esscape
by Jacob.Lover17
Summary: a human girl is stuck in the middle of a war between werewolfs and vampires.her family is the lead werewolf pack in the war and she is kidnapped by the son of the lead vampire clan,they fall in love.she has to choose beween the man she loves and her pack
1. Chapter 1

i watched his muscels flex and relax as he slowly made his way down the hall. "stay away from me." i tryed to sound ferious but my voice was weak and broke. as i backed away from him he smiled, i felt shivers viberate my body. two sharp teeth shown and sparkeled in the dim light that came from down stairs.

i moved quickly down the hall. the faster i moved the more he picked up the pace. i began to panic and took three quick steps backword and when i was about to take the fourth there was nothing but air.

i began to fall but somthing stoped me. i looked up from the ground bewildered to see pale skin, deep sea blue eyes and red hair. my eyes were wide, his smile had changed into a expretion of concern. i swallowed hard.

we watched each other for a few minutes. suddenly at the bottom of the stairs came an loud braking sound. the vampires head snaped around at the noise. he let go of me and i scrambled away to the corner of the stair case landing. josh was begining to change, the vampire ran so quickly to my side that he was nothing but a blurr of colors.

the red hair vampire held me in front of him as my brother had found his way to the landing in his werewolf form. when josh's eyes locked on us he froze. then let out a snarel. he shifted his weight on his hind legs and stood like a human. the vampire backed up draging me with him. i started to strugel but his hold was strong.

"Dont!" he hissed in my ear.

i held still, there was nothing i could do. i was only human i couldnt fight off a vampire. all of a sudden there was another growl besides josh's. a much bigger werewolf appered and pushed my brother out of the way. then he too stood on his hind legs as he did he stood to about twelve feet tall. i started shaking, fear was now starting to over come me.

the wolf's head was huge, and so were the teeth that were glisening and waiting for a chance to sink into something. i swallowed hard and studied the wolf. his sleek black fur was nothing like my brothers matted brown, but his emerald green eyes merroid the terror i felt. it was my father who stood before us.

the vampire quickly ran backward tord the window at the end of the hall. before i could fight or screem he busted through the window and was runnning quickly away from the house.


	2. Chapter 2

we were in the forrest. then i hurd angery growls, i gasped in terror. i knew the growling creatures were trying to save me but at the same time i wasnt scared for me but for this gorges red haired man.

he ran with me cradeled in his arms. i could only take my eyes away from him to sarch the forrest. i instantly knew when we were off werewolf territory and on human land. i could feel the magical change, and the smell changed from the usualy warm wood smell to a cold clear sent of nothing.

he slowed his pace a little and looked down at me but didnt stop flitting. he knew as i did that my father would cross the human territory line for me, but his thoughts were in a different direction of why.

he ran for miles but hardly ever took his eyes from me. he slowed when we started to enter a small town about forty miles from my home. "are you hungery?" he whispered softly as he set me on my feet. i stoped to think about it, and i realized i was hungery. i nodded.

he took my hand and pulled me to the edge of the forrest i saw there a two way road and a diner acrossed from it. we crossed the carless street and walked into the diner. stood in front of a high table were a blond haired women stood looking bored.

her face light up when she saw us, well when she saw him. her eyes narrowed when she saw me standing next to him. "table for two?" she asked regetably. "yes. thank you." he smiled at me not showing his teeth.

she showed us to a table away from every one else. she placed two menu's in front of us. i spoke softly "um...where's your restroom?" i asked the waitress. she pointed down the hall with a smile. i could tell she was pleased to be alone with the vampire. suddenly i noticed i didnt know his name.

as i walked into the one stall bathroom i glanced in the merrior. i looked hurrendus. i was still in my ratted jeans and a black tank top. i began raking my hands threw my knoted orange red hair. when my hair was simi-nice i moved on to trying to clean up the smugged eyeliner and maskara.

when i was prestnatale i left for the table. he smiled at me as i sat down. i opened the menue and glanced at the ontrays but i wasnt even looking at the words i was lost in thought.

the voice of the waitress asking what we wanted starteled me. i closed the menu, she was looking at him with a smile that screemed desperate. "i just want a coke." is all he replied. grugeingly she turned to me with her lips pressed into a hard line. "and you?" she asked. her tone was nice but the contect cought me off gard.

i ignored her attempt to anger me. "i will have a salade, and a coke." she nodded and wrote my order on a small note pad and turned back to him. "if you change your mind, let me know." she smiled at him longer than what was needed then walked to the kitchen.

i folded my hands together on the table. swollowing hard i broke the silence. "whats your name?" i asked the least complicated question."gabriel." i smiled "and yours?" he asked softly. "beth."

"so...beth. what were you doing in the w-wer...in that house?" i swollowed hard. then the waitress showed up and placed our drinks on the table. "thank you." gabriel and i said in unison. she smiled at gabriel and then walked away.

"what were you doing there?" i asked turning the questioning to him. his eyes were garded. "well..." he trailed off. "your not going to tell me are you?" i asked in a small whisper after a few minutes. he looked into my eyes, searching.

i closed my eyes and turned my head down to the table. "please dont do that." my voice was hard. he suched in air quickly. "do what?" he asked garded. "you know exactly what i mean. i would like it if you didnt try to pick threw my memories and throughts."

"how...?" i lifted my head but i didnt meet his gase. "i know a lot. so dont lie to me. why were you in my house?" his fist slamed into the table, softly, to not draw attenchen to us. "your house?" his voice was ferrious.

i looked up at him. his blue eyes were fixed on me. "why did you think i was there?" he didnt answer me. i stood up angery that he expected so many answers from me but wasnt going to give me any. i pulled out my wallet from my back pocket and threw down a twenty dollar bill on the table and walked away from the table in a rage.

he followed me outside. "where are you going?" he asked calmer. "im going home." marche away but he cought my hand "wait."his voice was pleading. "thats not wair you belong. your human you need to go back to your human family. where do you live?" my eye brows pulled together.

"what are you talking about?" he pulled me back into the forrest so we could talk privetly. "mark kidnaped you didnt he?" i laughed, but i realized he wasnt joking. "what? my dad didnt kidnape me."

his eyes widdend "your dad?" i sighed "have you not been listening?" i paced away from him. i hurd him mutter under his breath. "he's going to pissed. i need to go home." when i turned to face gabriel he was inches away from me, looking me in the eye. "tell me the truth. are you a werewolf?" i took a step back, shaking my head back and forth.

"alright." he said calming down. "why not?" he suddenly asked. "follow me." i said quietly. i led him farther into the forrest to a fallen tree, i sat down. he did the same and turned to look at me. "i have a question." he smiled "ask away." i sorted threw my thoughts."whats your last name?" he sighed "deemorkay."

i felt my jaw drop and my eyes grow wide. i studdered "i-i need to go home." i stood up and begane to leave, he didnt move but called to me. "beth. please dont leave. not yet." i stoped in my tracks. looking back at him i felt a pang of jelousy. his pale skin, bright red hair blowing in the slight breeze but he was perfect. broud sholders, musculer chest, and gorgesly blue eyes. i was just plane nothing special.

i walked back to the tree. "you were going to tell me why you are not a werewolf." i sat cross legged next to him. "my mother was human. and well you already know about my father and brother. we dont understand why im human."

he noded. he was lost in thought when i whispered "what do we do now? its not like i can just go back home as if nothing happened." he noded comming out of what ever thoughts that kept him so quiet. "my fathers going to come to two conclutions that im dead, or a trator if i come back alive."

"i cant bring you to my father because if he finds out your name he will kill you. i cant let that happen." he said sounding hopeless. my eye brows pulled together, "what will that give you have a guity contiounce? and you came to my house tonight prepared to kill my family." he swollowed hard at the reminder, but he shook his head.

"no i couldnt let that happen to you. beth i have never felt like this about anyone." i felt butterflys in my stomach. then my face grew red with anger. "how do you know? you known me what...a few hours and what you love me? what a bunch of crap." i refesed to let myself believe his words.

"wrong." he whispered as i turned my back to him to pace. "i have unusaly powers. i can see peoples auras, somtimes see they soul. and yours is pure, good,...beautiful." i blushed as his tone held double meaning. he chuckled softly and wound his arms around my waist.


	3. Chapter 3

"what are we going to do? there's no way we can make this work." i motioned to the two of us as i spoke. there was a crease between his eye brows as if he were concentrating really hard on something. "what do you mean exactly?"

"my father is going to come looking for me. if i don't come home he's going to think you murdered me-" he cut me off. "but i would never hurt you." i smiled and placed my hand on his cheek. "i know, but he doesn't. if you don't go home to your father then he's going to assume that my father and brother killed you. so how are we suppose to work this out?" he was quiet for a while.

in the silence i had sat down on the ground and leaned up against the fallen tree Gabriel was sitting on. i could feel my eye lids grow heavy and slide shut.

when i opened my eyes i was no longer on the ground in the Forrest, i was in the air, with the ground rushing beneath me. quickly i looked around and Gabriel was staring back at me. "where are we?" he smiled "sorry for waking you. the dogs were existed." i felt my eye brows pulled together, "dogs. what dogs?" i asked disoriented. my eyes slid shut again, i could faintly hear his soft seductive laughter, but all that faded with sleep.

i rolled on to my side and stretched, i sat up looking around the room. i was sitting on a king size bed. i rubbed my hands on the soft silk sheets. the room alone was bigger than a two bedroom apartment. the walls a light green with gold swirling designers and gold trimming. i stood on the emerald green carpet, i studied the intricate gold markings. my eyes grew wide when i realized the color was not paint but actual gold.

on the side wall was a door that led to a closet full of clothes. all fancy,silk,swede, leather and more i couldn't even know the names of. i started to have a head rush. the bed posts were soled gold and there was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

i sat back down on the bed wondering whether i should wait there or walk around and look for Gabriel. as i thought i could feel the rumble of my stomach, and oddly i wondered to myself what time it was. i looked around but there no clock any where. i didn't even know if it was night or day, or where on earth i was.

i made my way to the window and pulled open the thick green curtains. the sun was bright and i had to squint to see for a few moments. the view from the window was of a huge luscious green lawn with a flower garden that consisted of so many types of flowers, it was mind boggling. around the beautiful landscape was a wall with ivy snaking over it. and a black iron gate. it was almost as if i was standing in a fairy tale.

my stomach over ruled my shyness, i couldn't wait until someone came to the room. slowly i opened the door that led to the hall, the walls were white with gold trimming, paintings and family pictures hung beautilfy. my steps were silent even for me, i passed several closed doors before i came to a stair case. i paused and looked down over the dark wooden railing. i saw no one so i continued down the stairs.

to say this place was a house was a understatement, i would more describe it as a castle. i felt very small and shabby. in my old dirty jeans and tank top. to my right was double doors that was visibly the front door. taking a left i followed the hallway, it led to the back of the house and to the dinning room. it was empty, i was starting to think i was in a nightmare when a short women with black hair waring an apron walked into the room.

she smiled sweetly. "are you hungry, miss?" i smiled "uh...yeah." she smiled "what would you like?" i smiled "you dont have to make me anything i'll be fine." she smiled "well master and mistress deemorkay are asleep and young master garbiel is in his work office. i have no one to cook for and i have already cleaned. im going to be sitting around being bored, please just tell me what you would like to eat." i blushed.

her head tilted to the side as she raised an eye brow at me. "I'm not used to having people do things for me. how about i cook and you keep me company. is that alright?" her soprano laugh was cute almost mesmerising. "how about we both cook." i followed her into the kitchen. "im Beth." i said softly. "I'm jasmine."

the kitchen was all stainless steel, the refrigerator, counters and even the sink. "jasmine, what time is it?" she turned her wrist and looked at her watch. "one thirty in the after noon." i sighed. i wondered how long i had been asleep. "what do you want to make?" she asked. "well its around lunch so how about sandwiches or something." she opened the refrigerator "just sit down at the counter and let me cook."

"no. how bout you sit and i will cook." she turned and studied my expression. then sat don on a stool at the counter. i smiled and took a look in the refrigerator. "how dose some french dip sandwiches sound?" i asked jasmine after i examined the containment of the kitchen. "do you know how to make it,dear?" i turned to look at her. "i said i would cook didn't i?" she nodded.

i puled out bread, swiss cheese, and some roads beef. and made the sandwiches then heated them in the oven. in minutes jasmine and i had a delicious lunch. once we were almost done eating we heard a big commotion. our eyes met then darted to the kitchen swing door.

all of a sudden Gabriel burst threw the door, looking panicked. jasmine jumped up and stood in front of him. "what can i do for you, master Gabriel?" he looked at her for a moment before he took a deep breathe. "um. have you seen a girl. she was upstairs..." he trailed off, she smiled, and he began looking anxious and uneasy. "why do you look so troubled?" i asked playfully. he spun around quickly to face me. relief filled his features.

i smiled "what did you think you were going to get rid of me that easy?" he wraped his arms around me and chuckled softly in my ear. i returned the hug. then someone cleared their throught loudly. we pulled apart and turned to see my arch enemy.

"dad, i didn't realize you were awake yet?" Gabriel greeted the vampire. his blue eyes watched me suspiciously. his shoulder length wavy black hair was tied back into a pony tale at the nape of his neck, he wore a black pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. his hard facial features were stern almost angry.

"who do we have here?" he hissed. Gabriel was in front of me quickly. "don't." Gabriel's voice was venomous. his father raised one eye brow, but relaxed his stance. "who is she, Gabriel?" he took a step back but didn't relax. "i found her on werewolf territory."

"what? you brought a werewolf into my house?" he curled his lips about his teeth and let out a growling snarl that sent me backing up a few feet, with my stomach in a knot full of fear. Gabriel slipped into a fighting stance. "she's not a werewolf, dad." his eyes narrowed.

"she is human you can smell that your self. she was kidnapped and was being held there." then a pale, beautiful, red haired women walked into the kitchen. "Damian, what are you doing?" she asked in alarm. her voice was high pitched and sounded like wind chimes. "look you've frightened the poor girl." Damian's eyes shifted to me. he relaxed a fraction.

the new vampire walked between the father and son. i came to the realization that this was gabriels mother. her long red ringlets hung to mid back, her eyes a perising ice blue were soft as she watched me. she came to my side "please excuse the ill-manners of my family." she led me away from the stiff figures of the other vampires. she turned and glare at them.

she led me into a room with white carpet and beige leather sofas and chairs. "whats your name, sweetie?" this women reminded of my mother, or how i thought my mother would act. "Beth" i whispered. her gentle smile revealed two sharp teeth. "what a pretty name. I'm willow." i smiled in response.

"it's nice to meet you." i spoke in a small voice but held my hand out, and she shook my hand. "why where you being held on werewolf land, if you don't mind me asking?" i swallowed hard and Gabriel answered for me.

"i believe they wanted to keep her for a meal." shivers rolled down my spine as his words. then Damian glared at me in suspicion.

"is this true?" he hissed. i shrank away at the sound but i shrugged my response. i couldn't afford to let him find out who i was.

willow sat me down on the couch and looked up at Damian. "she's human but the 'wolves stopped hunting people long ago." then her gaze turned coldly to Gabriel. "you knew that. why was she really there." Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but i spoke for him with more confidence than what was needed.

"they said i was suppose to be the chosen one but i had to mate with the prince first." willow gasped and jumped away from me. she slid into a crouch as did Damian.

i smiled at them "don't be silly." i spoke in a voice that you could expect a small girl that was totally Innocent to use. "i haven't come into my powers yet." Gabriel was looking at me suspiciously now.

his blue eyes where dark and angry "you are the chosen one?" he growled. my smile faded away as i nodded. he let out a snarl and slipped into a crouch.

then Damian glared at Gabriel "you brought the chosen one here! you brought the creature that could destroy us here into my home! how dare you!!!!" he screamed. willow just watched my every move. i sat down but never took my eyes off of Gabriel, who refused to look at me.

i sighed heavily. in that moment Damian turned to me and with inhuman speed was in front of me with his right hand around my throat. his grip was strong and crushing but he let me breath. "you know of the prophesy?" i asked breath less.

"yes." he growled.

"then why are you about to crush my wind pipe?" i asked a little of strained as his hand closed a little more.

"you are the creature who is suppose to wipe vampires off the face of the earth. why shouldn't i crush you?" he asked

i gasped for air "because you don't know the whole prophesy." his eyes widened and let go of me. he went and sat on the couch across from me. willow joined him after a moment of uncertainty. Gabriel stayed standing but stood next to his father. his arms where crossed over his chest.

"then speak." he growled, glaring at me. i smiled at him.

"I am sorry i lied to you Gabriel." i spoke softly without meeting his cold gaze. i turned to Damian and spoke coldly. "i can either make or break you. the prophesy tells of a creature who will be in human form but holds the dormant genes of both vampire and werewolf. it says that the creature can activate those genes by taping into them. which ever kind of gene is awoken the creature will take the form of and destroy the other. that is the prophesy."

Damian stared at me with intense eyes, moments pasted and i did not look away. i would not give him the satisfaction to show how truly terrified i was. he smiled and nodded "not many people can do what you just did and survive."

i felt my eye brows pull together "what do u mean?" i asked cautiously. his smile turned vicious.

"some vampires have special gifts." i nodded, my father had taught me that. "well my gift is that i can kill any type of creature by looking into their eyes. you just did the very thing people die from but nothing happened. you are the chosen one, aren't you?" his voice was cold by the end of his explanation.

i stuttered "uh...um...s-sorry?" i stuttered glaring at the floor. i took a deep breath and concentrated "i should have known better, my father had told me about-" i mumbled but Damian cut me off.

"your father? who is your father?" he hissed.

with new knowledge i stared him in the eye "my father is mark Lucian, my name is Beth Lucian." his eyes grew wide with anger. i glanced at Gabriel "I'm sorry i lied to you." i was getting him out of any trouble he could get in with his father. willow was so still she looked as if she where carved out of stone.

after a while Gabriel broke the silence. he spoke threw clenched teeth "why did you lie to me? how dare you get me to bring you here. i thought you where someone worth saving." he strolled away from his father across the room.

willow spoke up "gabriel she was someone worth saving. she will especialy when she activates the vampiric genes with in her." her gaze settled on me. "how do you do it?"

i swallowed hard "well the prophesy says that it happens when a human becomes a certain age." she raised an eye brow.

"like puberty?" she asked curiously i nodded.

i felt blush flood my cheeks "or um...i have to...uh...m-mate with either species." i glared at the ground. willows angelic giggle made me look up. her smile was not something i expected to go along with the laugh, it was twisted into an evil mischievous.

i felt a wave of nosia come over me i didn't want to know what she was thinking, but i watched her closely. her eyes ever moved from her son "Gabriel...do you know what this means?" with understanding he turned to her with an expression filled with shock.

"you can't be serious?" spoke softly.

i stood quickly and moved toured the door, pretending to look at a sculpture as if i had grown bord of the conversation. i looked behind me when there was nothing but silence, three pairs of eyes where watching me.

"what?" i asked softly looking and Gabriel.

"nothing. you just moved too fast for any human." he was even more shocked than before. i smiled and shrugged.

"i guess that would happen sooner or later."

willow stood to her feet and strolled over to me. "if you moved that fast, dose that mean your a vampire of werewolf?"

i shrugged. i didn't feel any different than before. willow looked irritated by my response "that wasn't exactly an answer."

her hand was on my shoulder not in a kind movement but more restraining. i winced in pain as her n ails dug into my skin. "i don't know." i screamed out. i grid my teeth as blood began to seep out of the five little crescent shape marks.

"stop!" Gabriel ordered in a vicious growl. his mother raised an eye brow at him.

"why? she is obviously lieing and i want the truth." willow tightened her grip of my shoulder. in pain i meant to let out a grunt but instead it turned into a low menacing growl. everyone looked startled but it startled me most, not because i wasn't used to the noise but because it usually came from my brother or my father not me.

in surprise willow let go and backed away from me. "she's not human." she hissed. i was breathing hard when i glanced painfully at my shoulder. the blood running down my arm began to slow with out pressure.

without looking around i stood to my feet and ran to the door, flinging it open i tyred to make a run for the front door. all of a sudden there where a pare of arms around me and pulled me to the floor with boot force. i gasped and began to struggle.

"stop! stop!" Gabriel shouted as he held my arms so i couldn't fight back. without realizing it i had begun crying. i was on my back as Gabriel held me down. my shoulder throbbed with pain and my forearms began to ache, where Gabriel was holding too tight.

"let me go." i pleaded quietly. "please" Gabriel's face twisted in an expression between pain and sympathy. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

there where foot steps coming tord us in the hall way. "she's defiantly not human. we need to have her taken care of. we cant let her go she might go back to her father." willow hissed just about a whisper. at her words i struggled against Gabriel desperate to get loose but didn't succeed.

"that's not going to happen." Gabriel growled "because she is human. cant you smell it? but like she said both species is dormant in her blood. her 'wolf is reacting to her pain sense she's surrounded by vampires, have you ever thought of that?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**i'm so sorry it has been WAY too long sence updating. tell me what you guys think. i'll update a.s.a.p.**_

* * *

I stilled under him, was he right? Is it my wolf before I've even shifted? Could that be possible? I blinked up at him.

"You have to let me go." I whispered.

"That's not going to happen." Damian growled.

Adrenaline rushed through my vains, I held tight to Gabrials arms, hooked my legs around his and pushed rolling him on to his back. I jumped to my feet.

"And what do you think I'm going to do? Sit here and let you kill me?" I shouted. Damian began to move closer to me but Gabriel again put himself between me and his father. "Don't do this." I said putting my hand on his arm.

"Yes, son don't do this. move away from the girl." Damian purred. Insted of listening gabriel slid into a crouch.

"You're not going to fight for me, damn it! Stand up!" he stayed where he was, staring at his father. Before I realized what I was doing I grabed Gabriel and yanked him up right and his father in motion. I pushed Gabriel aside and turned as Damian crashed into me, sending me spralling to the stood over me and bent to grab me, I rolled to me feet as a pair of hands took hold of me from behind.

"Be still." Willow's voice chimbed in my ear. "I don't think we should kill you, you could be an excellent additon to the family.  
Don't make me change my mind." slowly she loosened her hold on my neck and shoulders.

She leaned close putting her lips to my ear, as if to say more then slid lower tward my neck. I began to struggle as her intentions became apparent. "Don't." Gabriel hissed as he laid a hand on his mother's shoulder. She looked up at him questioningly.

"She's mine." was all that he said and his mother released me with a shrugg.

"Are you crazy, Gabriel. Do you know how much trouble you have brought upon us?" Damian growled.

I pulled away from all three of them, the more space the better. Gabriel turned to his father as if he were going to argue.

"He's right, you know." My words came out so soft that they all turned and gave me full attention. I held eye contact with the vampire prince. Funny how that never entered my mind at all, that I was falling in love with the prince of a rival kingdom.

"This could cause a war, Gabriel. My family is going to come looking for me, and if they find me here alive, I'm dead anyway if not by your hands."

Willow looked astonished, "Why would they kill you? You're their family, right?"

"I was captured by the enemy, what do you do to your enemy? you kill them. My father, too belives I'm the chosen one. No I wasn't taken from a human family, my mother was though. If I am alive and they find me here, I'm nothing but a trader. So if you're going to kill me, do it, if not let me go."

Gabriel looked stricken, Damian's face was unreadibly blank but it was Willow, who's face looked thoughtful, who spoke. "A predicument indeed."


End file.
